


The Colors of Me and You

by lilous_ritts



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I might bring the heart around, I wrote the first half of this at two in the morning, I'm not sure though, I'm sorry if they seem ooc, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Sherwin In The First Few Chapters, Shirley isn't very here, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilous_ritts/pseuds/lilous_ritts
Summary: Sherwin is known among most people as the shy, quiet, anti-social boy that likes to be unnoticed by the world and they don't do much with that information to start up a conversation with him, they ignore him and pretend he doesn't exist. Sherwin has lived with that for the majority of his school life and he's also used to living in the colorless and boring life he lives; He's never seen color, at least not much of it only because he was told he had to meet the right person. His soulmate.He always anticipated the day he would finally be able to see things in a new way, to experience so many things with joy and a sense of happiness but that day has yet to show up and Sherwin's hope has slowly started to wither, knowing within his heart, that he'd live his whole life without seeing the world in such marvelous spectrum's and beautiful hues. He so desperately wants to see color.





	1. A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> So hi? This is my first ever fanfiction for one of my many fandoms that I'm in and I was so nervous to actually write one because I thought I'd somehow not write the characters in a "certain way" some people would want them to be in and I'd ruin it but I'm really liking this idea and I want to stick through it. 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of The Colors of You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually am writing a thing for IAHB, I hope you guys enjoy reading it?

I heard the dreary silence creep up on me as I silently laid on my bed looking up at the grey hue that my ceiling provided, it always looks the same. Absolutely everything in my room always looked exactly the same to the point I ignored even wondering if I would actually see the spark of a beautiful color splashed onto the walls of my room and thinking to myself that it was keeping itself unbeknownst to me but to my dismay is stayed the same unnatural grey tone.

  I turned my head slightly looking at the faded glass of my window watching intently for the rain to start pouring, becoming the calming pitter-patter on the darkened roof of my home, it always seemed to put me to sleep so whenever I could get the chance to see it start up once more I'd eagerly watch closely while becoming more and more anxious for it to slowly begin. Then at last, I saw the one slight raindrop splash across my window and then another till finally the soothing rain became a rhythm for me to fall deeply asleep to and to make me feel a little less saddened by the affects of another disappointing, achromatic day. I shut my eyes slowly, hoping to fall under the spell of the sounds of quiet rain and the comforting warmth of my blanket that had been comfortably clinging to me but knowing that I tend to heat rather quickly I would wake up in the morning with said blanket on the floor, but before I questioned it any longer, I completely drifted off facing the noiseless darkness that my dream decided to show me once again.

 

  When I heard the buzzing sound of the small alarm clock next to my bedside I lazily attempted to turn it off only to be completely off with my coordination of my small calloused hand and instead fell face first off my comfortable bed and was slightly unsettled by the carpet that had made its way into my mouth. I didn't move for a few seconds and those few seconds had caused me to almost fall back to sleep but then I heard the pounding of my door from what I assumed to be either my mother or one of my siblings. "Sherwin! Mom wants you to come downstairs! She made breakfast today!" Then the voice of my little sister shut off and her small feet hurriedly walked away to the set of stairs. My arms pushed my upper-body into an uncomfortable like push-up position and before they gave out my legs dragged along from my bed and landed on the ground in a loud thump! 

  I pushed my body up yet again but to a standing position and made my way to the colorless uniform on my dresser which had been slightly wrinkled from the day before but as long as they had been clean that's all that mattered to me. I slipped the light grey sweater over my thin form and watched as the sweater had still been too large on me to the point the sleeves kept dragging down to my hands; 'Guess I have to roll them up again.'; When I was finished dressing in my surprisingly pleasant outfit, I reached for the bag that had been close to my bedroom door and lifted it up with ease to carefully slip it onto my shoulders then realizing it would surely drag me down from the troublesome weight the bag had. I wish books weren't so unnecessarily heavy, especially for an eighth grade student. Disagreeing with myself about the bag, I reached for the handle of my door and opened it slowly to the surprising aroma that had come sifting through the house and then I closed my door to start my way down the stairs and closer to the amazing smell. 

  "Good morning sweetheart." My mom's cheerful voice ringing in my ears as I sat on the far side of the table, sitting next to my little brother James. "Good morning, Mum." My eyes were irritatingly drooping from the blank mind I had when I was sleeping which sounds undoubtedly strange, but I only ever get good sleep when I have a thrilling dream of some sort since I hope that I might see some type of color in it but every single time it never has any type of color, just inexpressive dullness that I was all to numb to. "I think I'm actually going to go to school early today, I promise I'll eat my lunch this time." I jolted up and went straight for the front door leaving my mother to tend worriedly in the kitchen and call out a final 'I love you, have a wonderful day!' before I was outside smelling the refreshing smell of damp grass and the slight sweet smell in the air from last night. I always appreciated the way it was after it rained, whether it be a light shower or a heavy storm, it was always relaxing to be around. As I breathed contently while walking slowly down the chiseled pavement, looking dumbly at the sky to see that it was still the same, no color to it, I couldn't help but have a hopeful smile. Sighing desperately I made my pace faster until I could clearly see the building in the far distance and the surprising amount of students piling in. 

  As I got closer I could feel everyone's happy energy and giddy atmosphere, I wasn't sure what was with all the sudden excitement it being only a Thursday and too early in the morning until I heard the loud chatter of a group of girls walking past me. "Did someone ask you to the dance yet, Mia?" The girl with seemingly boring tones to her spoke with utter entrancement. "Nope! But I think Michael might ask me, I've been waiting for this dance for ages since we never get to do anything of the sort that often." The friend said with a wide smile draping her thin lips. " **Exactly!** I can't wait till someone asks me-" My eyes widened and darted around when she stopped abruptly mid-sentence and her gaze was focused on something other than their innocent conversation but when I followed her gaze my eyes were locked on a boy talking to yet another bland figure. But then out of nowhere I felt eyes on me and then I realized I apparently had been staring for a long period of time when I was nudged in the shoulder by a passerby and his group only to cause me to fumble with standing up correctly but for a quick second I swore I saw the boys' stare connect with my unsubtle gaze which caused my face to flush with heat and run aimlessly to the flight of stairs and to the large doors. 

  "Oh I hope he wasn't looking at me.." I mumbled tiredly to myself while making my way to my locker that looked too much like the others that it made my skin crawl with an eeriness feeling making it's way to the pit of my empty stomach, regretting skipping breakfast for the third time this week. When I got to my locker and clumsily unlocked it forgetting my combination the first try, I set my bag down and began emptying out the hefty books into my bare locker and finally placing my bag on the lose hook placed on the left side of the locker. 'Alright, I have Algebra so I need that and I also have French afterwards so I'll take that too-' An interruption to my thoughts was noticed as I felt a rise of heat make it's way to my face and before I could turn my head fully around I saw from the corner of my eye the boy from before walking past me, book in hand, and then out of absolutely nowhere, he looked up from his book and smiled at me before he vanished into the crowds of chattering groups, and before I knew I felt a fluttery feeling make it's way to my stomach. Wow, what a smile.. I felt a my own smile twinge onto my lips and I couldn't help the giddiness making it's way into my body, it was such an amazing feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope to whoever read this enjoyed it because I was absolutely torn on whether or not I should write it but I wrote it and there's no turning back!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated


	2. A Glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherwin tries his best to ignore the unsettling but calming feeling that keeps bubbling inside his chest but whenever he does they only grow more intense, and at one point he swears he could see something far more different from everything else but it disappeared just as quickly as it showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, I wrote yet another chapter without being sleep deprived but hey, it was worth it cause I actually am starting to enjoy writing more and more of it.

 As I stared off into the herds of people, eyes darting frantically seeing if I could see the boy one last time, I was faced with multiple drowned out grey's of students passing by and their loud tones of voices piercing my ears in a unfamiliar way that I was not used to. When I realized that I lost the boy in the sea of students I turned sadly around with a low sigh making it's way out and my eyes locked onto the unformidable locker before me. Grabbing both my French and Algebra textbooks and shutting the locker with slow ease slight letting my hand linger on the locker for a few moments before pushing back and heading down the crowded hallway feeling as though everyone was making it their responsibility to stare at me so intensely even though I knew that it had just been my imagination do to everyone looking so happy and completely unaware of me passing by. 

  When I reached the classroom for French and made my way slowly to my seat far in the far back I noticed a a few people were already inside. They weren't doing much of anything, just sitting in their own world and reading through the unbearably bright pages of the textbook but when I stopped staring at the few people crowding the front of the classroom I glanced up at the board which read to what I assumed to be, 'Test Today, Be Prepared!'  Wait, test? I had a French test today?! When I realized I hadn't studied I hurried to my desk and sat down immediately, only to place the textbook in front of me, flipping through the pages at a quick pace until I finally reached the pages we had been reading on and practicing with and just filled my mind with the countless words and phrases. "Oh, hey Jon! What are you doing in here?"  I looked up slightly from my nook to see a girl with a broad smile staring up at the boy from the hallway with overbearing fondness glazing her eyes, which he smiles back at.  "I came to give you something, it's from-"  The girl jumped from her seat almost instantly, which caused my body to jump with surprise, and her smiled grew dramatically and a sparkle could be seen staring down at the note in the boys' hand. "-Ethan! Oh wow, I thought he would come here himself."  The boy gave out an awkward small laugh and handed the girl the note with a slight turn of his hand.  "Yeah, I thought he would too, but I'm glad you're still as happy with it even though I brought it."   She excitedly grabbed the note from the boys hand and went back to her seat with a little bounce in her step. "Thanks Jonathon! I really appreciate you bringing this!"  I saw him happily sigh and turn back around, which for me, was a signal to go back to studying. But, just as I worried would happen, he happened to catch my staring.

  "No problem." He still kept his stare locked on me for a few moments before he waved in my direction, a fond smile on his lips, and left the room. I felt my body tense and my face heat at the unusual and sudden response to my actions, when I blinked surprisingly and looked around the room to see that nobody saw our exchange, I forcefully turned my head back to my textbook but for a second I swore I saw something different; It wasn't anything strange it was just different, as in it looked strange. I couldn't describe it to you no matter how hard I tried to, it just looked obviously different from everything else. It looked like color. But it couldn't be, and it wasn't, so I shook my head in disbelief and read on. There was no use in getting my hopes up for something as important as that, besides it was a random boy I've never really paid any attention to, except the very unsubtle glances and looks we gave each other which, every single time, set my face into a blazing heat that wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried to keep it hidden. I mean, I do know him, because of how social and popular he is with the majority of people here, but I never really tried to talk to him or interact with him on my own accord; only because I have a hard time talking to people if they're surrounded by others I don't know. And he always seems to be completely swarmed with bodies of what seemed to be, everyone. 

  As I was still studying quietly to myself, I had gradually rested my head on the palm of my hand, lazily looking at the text and repeating every word quietly to myself until I could perfectly memorize it. I felt a slight touch on my shoulder and that caused me to almost fall off my chair and my heart to start beating rapidly from the sudden touch. "I-I'm so sorry Sherwin! I didn't mean to scare you!" The girls voice was dreadfully coated with worry and her brows were raised along with her hands closely intertwined with each other while they were seemingly fidgeting. "I-It's alright Nora, it isn't your fault I-" She shook her head and let her arm outstretch to me and a sympathetic smile spread across her face. "No, it's my fault I just got so excited because Sherwin I got something today." I raised a brow in her direction and grabbed her hand only to be surprisingly lifted back up with ease. "What did you get?" She at first breathed in slowly and then a very large grin was forming along with a small squeal. "I can see color Sherwin! I can actually see it, and it's been so **amazing**!" Her hands were thrown into the air and she began pointing to everything that apparently had some sort of color splashed onto it. "The words, over on the white board, they're blue and purple! Purple is so pretty Sherwin! Isn't it-" She then stopped mid-sentence and realized what she said when an apologetic look was forming. "It's alright Nora, don't worry about it I'll be able to see color eventually." I gave her a small smile and shrugged my shoulders placing my hand on my shoulder, looking directly at the ground. "I know how much you've wanted to see color, and I'm sorry I was bragging I-I hope you'll meet that special person soon because you deserve to see color just as much as everyone else." She placed a hand onto my shoulder and let a goofy smile show which only caused me to look up and smile with her. 

  Once the bell rang Nora ran out of the room with a boy waving back at me with the most genuine smile I probably have ever seen on her face. I sighed sadly to myself and slumped back onto my chair, laying my head onto the desk hearing the cluttering of students making their way into the small classroom and chirping excitedly to each other while I just blanked out and waited for the final bell to ring, signalling class to begin. 

  Once I took the test and actually had a good amount of the answers memorized, I felt a little better about the score I was going to get on it than I was a few hours before. With a small smile on my face, I was stepping towards my locker that was - surprisingly \- crowded by multiple girls, and they seemed to be whispering about something I could hardly make out. "-actually gonna do it?" A girl shook her head. "-think he will, I mean doesn't he already have a date?" When I stepped closer I decided to say something, since they had been blocking my way to my locker. "Excuse me? C-can I please get through here?" I flinched when the few girls that were there turned their heads in a synchronized way. "Um, no? This isn't **your** locker anyways." One girl spat with a look of disgust replacing the once before nervous one. "It  is actually, I think you might've m-mixed up mine with someone else's.." My voice was strained and barely a whisper but it still reached the girl with an intimidating stature. "Oh, really? Are you positive?" Her facial expression softened instantly, and with that, I nodded rapidly. "I **told you** it was the wrong locker!" One girl shouted, and that was when she said  'Sorry..' and left with the five other girls following closely behind her. I stepped up to my locker and opened it with a faster speed, realizing the bell was going to ring in a few minutes. 'People can be scary sometimes..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of The Colors of You and Me cause I really am starting to enjoy writing this a little more. (Losing sleep is cool though, since I'm terribly used to it.)


	3. Finally Seeing Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherwin continues on with the school day and in one of the classes is approached by the familiar boy, Jonathon, and is surprised by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! Sorry it took awhile to post another one, I have three other stories I'm writing and I had to update them as well so it took awhile to write this chapter.

Sometimes I get that feeling that people are putting their attention towards me, I never have a reason as to why I think people are staring at me but even if I did it wouldn't be a good reason but I never look into as much, I just try to ignore the unusual stares and the silent whispers that are barely audible for me to make out clear enough to say something about it. As I started putting away my French textbook and slightly grazing the many other contents filling the locker I heard small and faint steps come walking towards me in a slight hurried manner but then I felt two hands excitedly grasp my thin shoulders which caused me to jump and give a small squeak in response. "Wow Sherwin, your hair is so pretty! I wish you could see it for yourself!" The familiar voice let go of one of my shoulders and slightly touched my hair closest in the back which made me flinch and move out of the persons grip to turn timidly around. "Oh, sorry Sherwin. I didn't mean to scare you or anything I just- I saw you and then your hair and I was all like 'Wow, I've got to get a closer look at that!' So sorry, if I made you uncomfortable or anything." Nora said smiling innocently, glancing up at my apparently 'Pretty' hair. 

   I held the Algebra tightly to my chest as a curled my arm behind me and closed the slight opened locker and kept my eyes locked at the curious look Nora was giving me, mostly the look she was giving my hair. I settled my hair with my free hand self-consciously and tried to put my focus on the textbook in my hands. "Your hair is perfectly fine Sherwin!," She gripped my hand and placed it gently by my side before smiling widely at me. "It's **very** pretty!  Now I understand why some people are always staring at you!" Her hold on my hand didn't budge and I felt a tinge of heat make it's way to my face out of embarrassment by my friend exploding with compliments left and right. "W-what exactly does it look like?" She tapped her finger from her free hand thoughtfully for a few seconds while I tried to wriggle my hand out of hers only to have her tighten her grip once she got an idea. "It's really all over the place, but you already know that," She giggled quietly and continued on. "It's a very pretty deep shade of red, I'm pretty sure if you were out in the sun it would shine perfectly on your scalp and causing it's color to become even brighter! It's absolutely the best color I've seen all day, and I really think-" The bell rang sharply above me and Nora and my eyes widened at the realization I had class to go to. I forcefully took back my hand and gave Nora an apologetic look whilst I left her there running to the next classroom, but also hearing Nora call out to me saying, 'Sorry Sherwin!'.

   I raced towards the classroom and made it within a few seconds before the final bell rang, even though that meant I would be called out and stared at by the multiple students already occupied in the room. When I looked nervously around I saw the majority of people giving me blank stares which signaled the absentminded teacher to look towards me lazily and adjust his round glasses and clear his throat slightly. " **Sherwin**? This is  very odd, you're usually in the class beforehand." I made small eye contact with him and hurriedly put my head back down, staring at the ground while clutching the book tightly to my chest as a cowered in my seat with a small sigh passing my lips. "Well," He huffed out with a raspy like voice. "let me start again with roll call." He looked back down at the paper in his hands and called out about several names but one name in particular caused me to shift and blink rapidly while searching the room because just now I swore I thought I heard.. Right, that boy is in this class. My eyes glistened when I found the boy the teacher was calling out to and he slightly raised his hand, looking dazzled by the sudden call of his name which caused a few students to snicker but he just smiled with them. I always admired the way Jonathon could interact with people so gracefully, no nervousness smearing his perfect smile and no shakiness making it's way to his hands, just serenity and easily moving interactions; nowhere near the way I interact, but I try at least and that's good enough for me. 

   I rested my cheek slightly against my hand and stared off at him for a few moments until he turned around slightly and stared back at me. We didn't break contact this time, instead we stared at each other curiously for what seemed like hours with smiles creeping up on our faces, then finally our teacher broke our gaze and he looked to the front of the classroom watching as his small steps bombarded the silence filling the room slowly, I turned back with a disappointed sigh and stared at the man in the front. 

   When Mr. Lohn yelled after us when the bell rang about are test next week, some - most \- of the students didn't catch it and instead were either talking or laughing when making their way out of the confided room. I was closing my book and getting up when I heard someone say my name and I instantly turned around to be faced with a smiling Jonathon. I panicked, only because a few people were calling out to him which he quickly let out an explanation on how he 'Wanted to talk to me for a few minutes' which caused a few of them to sigh dramatically and walk out of the door. "So, Sherwin, you hopefully know who I am," I tapped my index finger slowly on my textbook to ease the nerves welling up in my abdomen, which caused Jonathon to smile fondly at the act. "I was hoping that you could maybe help me with studying for the test next week?" I looked up at him quizzically, finding his question oddly placed since I never had any type of long interaction with him before, let alone any type of studying session. "E-excuse me? Did I hear that right?" He nodded in a sheepish manner and let the slightly awkward atmosphere linger in the air when we both just stood there, looking at each other and me looking away until I surprisingly spoke up. "Well, sure I'd be fine with helping you, I was just a bit surprised that-" "-that I was asking you since we barely know each other?" I nodded when he finished my sentence and slightly smiled at, which he smiled back at with simple fondness. "Well, maybe this could be a chance to get to know each other a little better?" I saw his friends staring back at us rather impatiently which caused me to sputter out and make my way to the door, after I said- "Yeah, that'd be nice!" Which to my surprise, caused his grayish figure to darken rather suddenly on his face and made me laugh slightly along with a confused gaze to occur. His friends looked slightly in my direction and smirked in a way that caused me to wonder if it was in a meaningful way or not.

  Making my way out of the school's doors, with the bag weighing me down slightly, I breathed out heavily waiting for Nora to meet up with me. I heard the small hum coming down the corridor which my head turned around to, I saw Nora walking the hall with what I assumed to be her boyfriend(?). I haven't really asked if they were in that type of relationship yet but since it's Nora, she'd probably start out as friends first which is a nice way of starting things. "Sherwin! This is Matthew, the guy that finally helped me to see color!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him slightly along with her to make their way towards me, but once they were pacing the floor in a hurried manner I saw it again. That spark of 'color' I saw earlier this morning, but it lingered a little more this time and it was the color of Nora's hair that it was perfectly placed upon. It seemed to be a bright blonde of some sort, but it had hints of other colors speckled throughout the rest. "N-Nora! You're h-hair!" She stopped instantly, removing her hand from Matthew's and rushing over to me. "What about it? Wait, can you **see** the color?" She spoke frantically in a very excited tone and I nodded slowly, still looking throughout her locks but then I saw piercing blue-like eyes scan my face. "Oh wow! **Wow!** You can actually see the color?! This is  fantastic!" Before she got back to Matthew to squeal from excitement she stopped herself and searched my face, blue eyes studying something. "Oh, you have freckles? I'm surprised I never noticed them before, since wow, they're scattered almost everywhere!" Her eyes bulged and looked thoroughly at everything, that included me, and then suddenly she glanced behind me and whispered 'Wow..' and her mouth was gaping at the scenery behind me so I followed suit and my mouth was slightly opened and a gasp slowly made it's way out when I saw the colors burst stunningly from the sun shining brightly against the plant life that seemed so dull and bland before. Green was the one that stood out the most, and I was already running towards the tall tree standing proudly with a crook big enough for someone to sit or stand slightly in. I had amazement glazing my eyes as I kept my fond stare locked onto the leaves the tree retained. They were so absolutely beautiful to look at.


	4. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Matthew decide to show Sherwin something even better than the tree he was so hopelessly amazed by, which leads to a lighthearted conversation afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no write.. But yeah, here's another chapter for you that I decided to write early since school for me starts next week which means I have to update two **other** stories of mine on a different platform.. Anyways, enjoy.

When I was staring in awe at the beautiful colors surrounding and engulfing every single thing around me, I hadn't noticed a person approaching me from behind along with a small giggle. "Sherwin? You've been staring at the tree for awhile, it's nearly been close to an hour." I jumped from the closeness of the amused voice behind me, I turned to see both Matthew and Nora smiling fondly at my amazement towards every little thing I saw which only caused my face to heat in embarrassment. I can't believe I stood around staring at a tree for that long, but I guess it just looked so undeniably pretty with the different greens spread across every inch of the leaves being pushed lightly by the breeze and just the texture of the bark that was popping out at me; It was absolutely breathtaking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so awestruck but I can't help the excitement that took over and still is running through me." Nora waved off my comment and instead took my hand and lead me to one side of the school with Matthew following closely behind. I wasn't really sure what she was thinking or where exactly she was taking me, but I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of uneasiness creep up. 

   Once we stopped I glanced around us for a few moments before she let go of my hand and told me in a mirthful tone, "Close your eyes real quick," I raised an eyebrow and looked at her with an unsure expression only to have her speak again. "It isn't anything bad, I promise." I reluctantly scanned over Nora's face to see a sincere smile plastered there so I just went with it and moved my hands slowly to my eyes and completely looked at the darkness they ere accompanied by. The footsteps of both Matthew and Nora were heard in the distance, shuffling around something to what sounded like a bush of sorts? I was about to remove my hands until I felt the pull of my arm drag me a little ways forward before two hands turned me slightly and both Matthew and Nora excitedly say, 'Open your eyes!' in which I put my hands down to my sides and I was faced with a flourish of bright colors being shown off brightly by the sun shining down on them. I wasn't expecting to be faced with multiple colors so it was somewhat overwhelming to be introduced to them which had caught the attention of the two figures behind me when I averted my eyes from the flowers and stared down at the brightly colored grass. "Is it too much Sherwin? If it is we completely understand and we're sorry about putting this in front of you so suddenly." I smiled to myself and knelt down to look at a lone flower that had been completely out of place with the rest, but the color of it wasn't so intense so I hummed happily and grazed my fingers across the flower. 

   "It's alright guys, you were just being nice, and besides this one flower isn't too brightly intensified so I'm happy. Thanks for showing me the flowers." I took one more look at the small Marigold and lifted myself back up and was faced with smiles and thin arms wrapping around my shoulders with a small squeeze coming a few seconds later and letting go immediately after. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, probably not as pretty as that tree or anything." Her voice was filled with amusement and was clearly trying to razz me in some way, it worked to some degree which only made her gloat slightly. "Well, it was the first thing I saw and it just stood out I guess.. Besides, it was pretty and you know it was!" I smiled widely and walked slowly away hearing the two laugh behind me and Nora nudging my arm in the process once she caught up with me. "Yes Sherwin, it was the most **beautiful** tree ever! It was so beautiful it almost brought  tears to my very eyes!" She dramatically swayed her arms in the air and let one of them fall under her eyes and wipe away a fake tear only to cause me to laugh out like a dolt which caused both Matthew and Nora to laugh harder by her 'Amazing' dramatized acting and loud laugh that I let out. "Oh Nora, it was absolutely perfec-" I felt a body collide with mine before I could finish my statement but while my body was still somewhat firmly standing, the other person was nearly knocked over but gained their balance to send glares my way. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying much attenti-" The familiar girl stood before me with her stern expression but slightly softened for an unknown reason unbeknownst to me. "I won't get angry at you for nearly sending me falling, but since something good happened to me today, I'll let you off. This once." The last part was spat at me with venom running through the girls voice but before she got another word in she was dragged off by a girl with braces and freckles spattered everywhere on her sun-kissed skin smiling ever so shyly at the girl she was dragging away. Her face seemed slightly embarrassed by the contact she had with the girl, her hand grabbing the other's in a gentle manner, which only sent the angered brunette into a smiling frenzy and the slightest of color being splashed across her face. 

   "Well, that was strange.. I'm not sure what just happened." My face was in awe as I watched the two girls walking away with lovey smiles they were sending to each other, I had never seen something so admirable and adorable before. My stare was broke off by Nora's urgent tone coating her voice. "Sher? Sherwin? **Hello**?" I tensed and glanced to my side seeing an intrigued and worried expression making up her face. "Oh sorry, I was just- I was just staring off.." My voice cracked at the last part and I laughed awkwardly turning my head away looking solemnly at the ground feeling the eyes of both people behind me stare through the back of my head. "Hey Sherwin," A hand clasped my shoulder gently and a empathetic look from Matthew searching my facial expression that was visible for him to see. "You don't have to feel embarrassed or worried about our reactions to anything you like to-" His voice being cut off from Nora's sudden jump. "Anything you like to be happy about seeing!" Nora jumped in before Matthew could continue speaking, leaving him to sigh but smiling just a little at her giddy response. "Sherwin, those two girls by the way, their names are Michele and Elore. They're in a class of mine and well, I'm glad the two of them hit it off!" She jumped in front of me, grabbing Matthew's hand in the process leaving him a blushing mess, and smiling proudly. "Sherwin, whoever you like or admire for being themselves is never wrong because everyone deserves that feeling of self-worth and happiness budding in their system so don't be afraid to show us  and yourself your inner feelings. It doesn't matter what those feelings are because," Lifting Matthew's hand intertwined with hers and pointing between them. "Me and Matthew, we will never see you any differently, people may have different opinions on what you like and don't like but as long as you're happy **that's** what matters to us." She linked her empty arm with mine and stared at me with expectancy and happiness in her system.

   I let myself smile so broadly that it kinda hurt, but I wanted to show that I appreciated her words and that I was longing for some type of assurance to lean on from the undeniably weird feeling I've had since before I could really remember getting it. Before I could say anything else, she started walking with Matthew and I both linked to her, smiles plastered on our faces, with giddy laughter filling the comfortable silence when we made our way out of the school entrance but also the small hope that sparked in my heart filing it's way throughout my body leaving a fuzzy yet comfortable feeling.   

********


	5. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherwin is in a dispute with his mother about some difficulties, and revelations are served throughout the whole ordeal that will be coming in this eventful Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Goooood. It's been three months since I've written a thing for this story, pretty sure I even forgot I had written it *nervous laughter* but here it is! The final chapter, it's like an early Christmas present for anyone who is still mildy in the fandom (or maybe you don't celebrate christmas and do something else??? so, you do whatever it is you do)
> 
>  
> 
> uhhhh, anywaaaaays, enjoy the last chapter??
> 
> (I kinda rushed the ending, sorry???)

Once I had gotten home with the linked arms of Nora dragging me and Matthew along the pavement and the overjoyed goodbyes from the both of them, I stumbled my way into the house with tears brimming in my eyes. I clasped my hands over my face, feeling embarrassed by how emotional I was getting over such simple and poetic words. Sucking in a sharp breath, I heard my mother's barreling voice trickle through my ears and the warm embrace overtaking my shaking form. "Sherwin! What happened sweetheart? Are you okay?" Her left hand padded down my frizzled hair, while here soft murmurs continued on. All I did was sob more. I thought it was absolutely wrong to feel such feelings for someone of the same gender, or at least, look at them in a way that not a lot of people would do. 

     After a few moments of gentle soothing by my mother, I finally calmed down enough to think properly, or at the very least, calmly. "I-I'm fine mum.. I just-" She moved herself back, taking all her warmth with her, and looked at me with tender eyes, placing her hands against my cheeks lovingly. I could feel myself choke up. _'I can't tell her. Can I? No, I can't. She'll surely find me revolting..'_  Staring back at her with all the determination I could muster, I broke it once the pressure was too much. "M-mum, if I told you something at this moment, would you become angry at me? Disgusted, even?" Her eyes sharpened, brows furrowing distastefully on her motherly and sweet features. Huffing out lowly, she only shook her head in disbelief. 

     "Sherwin, honey. Do you _really_ believe I would find _anything_ you say to be disgusting? I'm your _mother_ , nothing you could say or do would make you any less of my loving, caring, wonderful son." Biting down at my bottom lip, keeping myself from letting out a pitiful grunt, I felt ashamed for even thinking so less of her. Raising my hands together, and then finally resting the opposite under my elbows, I looked down at my feet. My legs were starting to tremble by the lack of sound emitting from either of us. "I- I like someone mum. Or, at least, I feel something more than friendship towards this person-" Her eyes brightened and her whole stance changed from serious to unsettlingly joyful. "Oh Sherwin! I wasn't expecting this in the slightest! So, who is the lucky girl? Is she pretty?-" 

     "Mom-" "Oh, what's she look like sweetheart!-" Rage made it's way into my system, releasing a risen voice when I spoke back to my mother during her rambling. " _ **Mom!**_ Listen to me, _please!_ " She shut her mouth hesitantly, surprised especially by my loud voice. She looked at me and mouthed, _'Sherwin?'_  to which I only angrily grunted at. "Mom. I don't like a _girl_ -" My voice broke, but stayed evidently firm. "I like a.. _**boy**_.." It stayed quiet. So quiet, that I could feel my heart palpitating so quickly that it seemed like it would burst at any second. My mouth dried, and my eyes continued to stare loosely at my feet tapping along the shiny wooden floor. _'She's gonna yell. I know she will. This was a bad idea. Why did I do this?'_  I felt her hands move away from my face, not in a way where she seemed disgusted or repulsed, but I took it that way. She let out a shaky breath, and I felt her shuffle slightly away from me. I would've called out to her, said something along the lines of, _'Well? Can you say something?'_  but I was too discouraged by my lack of backbone to help me through this. My own mother was now not wanting to even be near me! 

__****

     The tears were brought up to the surface once more, and I saw them hit the floor in an uneven manner. My toes curling down, and my knuckles continuing to become lighter and lighter in color. "M-mom? I-I understand if you need some time alone, but, can you at least say something? Anything? I just thought it would be better if I told you the truth finally!-" I was now looking up at her with a pleading expression, her head was turned and her shoulders were tense. She was clearly fazed by this, uncomfortable, even. I was about to bolt upstairs, not realizing my younger sister and slightly older brother were near the top, until my mother put up her hand slowly, telling me to quiet myself. " _Finally?_  How long have you been keeping this from me? Did you think I was going to completely evade myself from thinking you weren't the same person?" Her head was now turned, guilt reaching her lips and eyes, along with glossed over tears beginning to boil. From my lack of response to her questions, she assumed I was avoiding saying yes. I was. _Of course_ I was. 

     I was scared, terrified, of what she might think. But now that I've said it, I think I made the situation vastly worse. "I just- I was scared to tell you! What do you expect? I found out about this, who I am, earlier than you think. _I'm_ just realizing that these feelings I have are permanently splayed, and have been for a time I can't even begin to remember!" Our eyes were locked on each other, my breathing being hitched and my body beginning to sway from how much I still was shaking, that is, until I felt a hurried and tightened embrace engulf me. Arms wrapping tightly around my back and shoulders and then a hand dragging it's way into my hair. My head was comfortably in the nook between my mother's head and shoulder. Both of us crying, hugging, and apologizing profusely with my siblings gathering in and us eventually growing tired; ready to talk it out truthfully in the morning. 

* * *

     I was tiredly groaning as I stepped to the front of the school, remembering the embarrassing yet relieving revelations I had with my mother that morning. It wasn't the worst experience I could've had, but it wasn't something I was expecting either so early in the day. Scrunching my nose in a non-satisfactory manner, I stepped along the path along with other students chattering away in either monotone voices or bubbled endeavors. Everything was so light and airy though, seeing everything and everyone in a whole other light, from the arrays of colored hair whether it being curly or straight. The brightness and perfected irises of each pupil; it was amazing to see with the sun shining down. I smiled fondly to myself, not directly paying attention to my surroundings that were in front of me, which in all likeness, caused me to crash into yet another body. _'Good job Sherwin..'_  

     Some of my hair fell forward, blocking my sight slightly. "S-sorry, it wasn't my intention to bump into-" Letting out an external squeal, I realized I had bumped into Quinn Johnson, a boy that was friends with Jonathan. He only smiled endearingly at me, moreover of a lopsided smirk. His hair was lightened, I'm pretty sure it's like a lighter dirty blonde, piercings were located on his left ear along with gauges? _'I thought that sorta thing wasn't allowed in uniform standards for school?'_  He also had braces forming along his teeth. But what caught my attention the most, was the fact he had patches along his skin that seemed lighter, I wasn't sure of what the condition was called, but I always thought it would look so pretty to see once I saw color and things weren't so uniform. "Don't sweat it, dude. Not your fault." Waving his hands as he said it, it only left a wave of relief hit me and my shoulders to sag. 

     Letting a small grin overtake my once before scared expression, I hugged the book I had been carrying closer to my chest. "Oh. Thanks. I really didn't mean to, I was just too in my head." He snorted at my response, and I could feel a gaze from the other side of the courtyard staring into the back of Quinn's head. "I think I can guess what's been on your mind, but, you look busy and I don't think you're paying much attention to what I'm saying and more of something behind me?" I nodded in a grateful manner, but before I had left Quinn I mouthed 'Look over there' and pointed to a shorter boy looking both nervous and scared as Quinn took his gaze towards him, setting both of their faces in a blazed heat when they locked eyes. Sighing lightheartedly at their reactions as I thought to myself if that could ever happen with me.

* * *

     Lightly stepping through the hallway I watched a girl animatedly talk with her friends near my locker, causing me to jump slightly in my skin. It reminded me of the last incident I had encountered them, but it wasn't so bad; what could be any different this time? As I approached the distinguishing girls, they all stopped talking at a slow rate and then turned their gaze towards me. _'What's it with people staring at me today?'_  I attempted to give them a wave, to show that I was just going to my locker, but they stood indifferently and lingered I bit too comfortably there. "E-excuse me? You seem to be in front of.. my.. locker again-" Bright blue eyes degraded me with one intense look, as she flipped her hair in a grimacing way. 

     "We're here for a reason. I'm just not good with actually talking so-" A brunette next to her sighed, as I turned my scared look into a confused expression. I was right; this isn't what I expected to happen. "Sherwin, that is your name, right? Well anyways, we were wondering what exactly it is that makes people see color. A few of us here have thought that the people we initially liked would make us see them, but it isn't the case and we're kinda disappointed by how transparent we thought it was." Holding my hand out to quiet their talking, I shook my head and thought on it for a few moments before my lips broke apart and I began my banter.

     "Well, firstly, I'm not sure why you're coming to me for this since you don't seem to really like me or know me very well. I also don't really know you girls that well. But, it wouldn't be nice of me to ignore you and not give you some type of answer," I wrung my hands together, watching their prying eyes look for some kind of guidance. I wasn't used to this much attention, so it was giving me too much anxiety. "I don't think you need to force yourself to like someone you find is only attractive and remotely everything you look for a person on the outside without really getting to know them yourself. We're young still, love doesn't necessarily work like that. So what I'm saying, is, well maybe don't pressure yourselves to find that someone and just see what happens." 

     Forcing myself to look anywhere but at them, I felt pressure growing intensely in my abdomen and I felt the need that I was soon going to hear that annoying bell ring throughout the halls in an echoed manner. Before I could wrap my head around the situation I was actually in, I felt a small hand clasp on my shoulder and a small breathless sigh escape. "We're sorry we bothered you like this so suddenly, but I don't think anyone would've given us better advice, trust me, we've tried," I looked up to find The blonde smiling down at me, with three other heads that had sincere grins matching the one in my view. "but, we really appreciate what you've said and we're sorry for how we treated you in the past. I guess we had been so caught up in really stupid things. Sorry, again." Patting her hand lightly against my shoulder and mesmerizing me with a seemingly cheerful smile was what she had done before she stepped away from me, having the three girls trailing behind her apologizing to me as well.

     I felt the ping of happiness rise in my chest by the fact I had helped someone. It left me to stand in the same spot till the bell broke my unwavered gaze. Which had me scrambling to my locker, tossing my belongings carelessly into the confined space while grabbing the necessary books, then finally running to my class hoping I wasn't going to be tardy again; or even worse, _late_.  

* * *

     I guess I didn't make it on time, again. I had the group of classmates looking up at me with deceiving faces of neutral and prying eyes. I felt myself relinquish a sigh internally as I stared up at my teacher once more with her eyebrows knitting together and a groan subsiding into the dense atmosphere. "My goodness, this is surprising. I wasn't expecting you to be tardy again this week," Her thin hair was brushed aside by her hand as she pointingly moved her glasses up the bridge of her nose, her eyes never moving away from me as I made my way to my unformidable seat. "I'll- I'll let you off this once, Sherwin, being that you've been on your best behavior so far this year and every year before that." She clapped her hands together, as I felt a few glares being tossed my way before they dispersed and drifted away. "Alright class, let's review our lesson plan from this week! The more memorized knowledge, the better!" 

     Before I made my way out of the classroom, the teacher had called over to me and asked my opinion of whether or not we should compile a longer least of terms on a piece of paper or practice our words with the entire class so we would have more people fully participating in memorization. I gave her my thoughts, and went on my way. I stumbled out of the doorframe and turned on my heel to my dull locker, watching a few people run past me with an eager feel to them. 

     Pushing past the few people and then easing my way in my small bubble, I scooped up my Algebra textbook along with neatly placed papers next to it, promptly shutting the encasement. I hummed along to _'Wouldn't It Be Nice'_  as I scurried to my class, determined not to get distracted by someone else, the song kept me in focus since it had been somewhat of a peaceful and cheery tune; a song I think my grandmother heard when she had been younger, possibly and more likely my mother had listened to the song. Dragging a hand through my hair nervously as I was closer to the room, I made sure to keep my head down when I entered, to keep the obscure feelings at bay and the overwhelming nerves setting themselves on the surface of my lips and eyes. Watching my feet move across the room until they reached my desk, I never looked up, not to see if I had bumped into another or crash into something; I was by all means stupidly avoiding eye contact of a certain someone.   
     I sat subsequently still, looking at my measly writing that had been scattered throughout my notes I had neatly placed beside my Algebra textbook. They all seem scrambled at the moment, probably from the lack of acknowledgement I had towards it. I sighed into my hands, looking off at a now very brightly colored poster in the front of the class to keep myself from becoming crazed from all the numbers and symbols. "Hey, Sherwin, do you have a minute?" The familiar voice was matched with the person standing nonchalantly in front of my gaze, and that both made me fall from my chair and blush profusely. "Oh my god! Are you ok?!" I heard a few faint snickers in the background, but all I had been focused on now was the hand reaching down to me and the worried expression Jonathan had been wearing. I couldn't hold back the smile that formed, it was such a normal reaction. "I-I'm fine," I grabbed his rugged hands with my own softer one, and I saw his face turn in color. Oh wow, pretty baby blue eyes- "Pretty.." I hadn't realized what had fallen from my lips until he pulled me back up kindly, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, averting his eyes. "Pretty- pretty much! I-I meant pretty much!" 

     Our hands were still connected without either of our notice to it, but I had been the first to break that contact without initially thinking to pull back with a more subtle manner. "W-what did you want to talk about?" I cursed myself for that squeaky stutter that occurred whenever I had a moment of nervousness, but I looked towards him with kind eyes and a ungodly bubbly smile. He turned his head back, clearing his throat and then returning my smile with his own. I could've melted into a puddle right then a there. "Well, I was still hoping you could help me study? Possibly after school today?" His words lingered with hopefulness, and I curled over on the inside with a squeal and joyful sigh. Shaking my head from my thought, I clasped my hands together and twiddled with them. "I'd be perfectly fine with that, we can meet at the library if you want, I'd have to call my mother though," He gave me a charming and slightly endearing smile, and nodded to my words. "That's fine with me. I can't wait till then, Sherwin." He seemed to want to add on to the sentence, but the bell broke our bubble and we both realized that multiple students passed by us and laughed to themselves in a knowing way. We both ducked down slightly, smiling at each other, before heading to our respectful areas.

* * *

     Before I knew it, I had been faced with the end of the school day. I was standing timidly by the steps, clutching my bag to my body while I waited for Jonathan. I had called my mother during lunch, most people never really understand how much easier flip phones really are and people usually end up staring in my direction when I use it; I don't get why. She had agreed to me and Jonathan going to study together, curfew was 9:45, we said our 'I love you's' and then we both said goodbye. So here I was now, looking out nervously for the taller, confident boy as I watched multitudes of others pass by. 

     "Hey! Sherwin! Sorry I took so long, I got caught up by my friends!" Jonathan yelled towards me as he fumbled his way past others until he finally reached me. I sighed in absolute relief. "It's alright," I waved off his statement and gave him a small, light hearted laugh. "Nothing to worry over." He pursed his lips and smiled back at me, and that's when we started to make our way out of the entrance and on barren pavement with little to no students walking on. 

     My left hand had been left loosely to my side, being that I was talking casually amongst Jonathan I didn't realize I had relaxed so much in his presence. I took in a small breath as I looked up to the cold air, but it lurked in my throat when I felt heat tinge in my palm. I shifted my gaze slowly down to my hands, and I then saw Jonathan reaching his own and colliding it with mine in a seemingly childish and cutesy way. I, in that moment, really let out a small delighted squeal and gently gripped his hand back. And so, we walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way to the quieted, slow library.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated


End file.
